


Egocentric

by stayfrosty_royalmilktea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, I hate albus' middle name it should be rubeus, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, the cursed child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfrosty_royalmilktea/pseuds/stayfrosty_royalmilktea
Summary: what would’ve happened if Scorpius never met Albus on the train to Hogwarts on the 1st of September 2017?Flustered and with his glasses askew, Scorpius stood up and stared at the dark-haired boy with an absolute loathing after recognising him. What was he expecting? The guy to smile at him? Say sorry? The only thing that Albus ever did to him was ignore him, he was always better than everyone else, a Potter, the son of the boy-who-lived. Scorpius could never expect anything sincere to come out of Albus’ mouth, especially directed to himself. He gathered all his books and walked past him, jostling past him with an intense rage.





	1. 19 Years Later: Prolouge

_"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"  
"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.  
"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"_

Scorpius cautiously walked past the well-known family, he was shaking in his robes, anxious about starting his schooling education at Hogwarts. What were people going to think of him? He was aware of his father’s dubious past and was afraid that people thought that his dad was the same way. He looked at Scorpius genially and put his hand on his shoulder, his mother did the same.  
“Scorpius, there is nothing to be afraid of.” His father said “Just because my time at Hogwarts wasn’t the best, doesn’t mean you won’t have a good time.”   
“I know dad, its just… what if I don’t make any friends?” Scorpius’ voice faded off, overwhelmed and starting to realise he won’t be seeing his parents for a long time “Write me letters every day, please?” he squeaked.  
Astoria laughed gently, “Of course we will! By the time we’ve sent a few letters you’ll be putting off writing back because how busy you are”.   
“If you ever feel sad or lonely, don’t hesitate to talk to us. We’re here whenever you need.” Draco smiled at Scorpius. Astoria bent down to hug him tightly.   
Scorpius picked up his bags and looked at his father.  
“We love you.” He said finally.  
“I love you too.” Scorpius stared at him parents one last time and after taking a deep breath. Stepped on the train, ready to start his life at Hogwarts.


	2. Game Time: 1

Ever so quietly, Scorpius was practising non-verbal incantations in the empty classroom. The muffled words of students walking past, and fresh dust scattered on the wooden furniture and books helped calm him. He felt like he was at home, or close enough to it, really. 

Sixth year was dragging along, perhaps even longer than all the other years, he never seemed to find his place in the wizarding school. He seemed so out of place to the rest of the students in his year and hadn’t even found a friend he can lean on. Sure, there were people who he sat with in the dining hall, but he never contributed to the conversation, he was there for the sake of not seeming lonely and awkward, which were prevalent traits in his personality.

As he started making his way to the Slytherin common room, he rounded into a corner and slammed into a tall figure. Flustered and with his glasses askew, Scorpius stood up and stared at the dark-haired boy with an absolute loathing after recognising him. What was he expecting? The guy to smile at him? Say sorry? The only thing that Albus ever did to him was ignore him, he was always better than everyone else, a Potter, the son of the boy-who-lived. Scorpius could never expect anything sincere to come out of Albus’ mouth, especially directed to himself. He gathered all his books and walked past him, jostling past him with an intense rage.

Albus focused on Scorpius and smirked, he never understood why he always hated him so much and thought of it as something funny, a challenge. If he wanted to play like that, it was on.


End file.
